peelfandomcom-20200213-history
3 Mustaphas 3
3 Mustaphas 3 were a British World Music band formed in 1982, who split in the early 90's. Core members were Ben Mandelson (under the name Hijaz Mustapha), Tim Fienburgh (1954–2008) (under the name Niaveti III) Colin Bass (under the name Sabah Habas Mustapha), and Nigel Watson (under the name Houzam Mustapha). The band would play different musical styles around the world including those from the Balkans, Africa and the Middle East. In 1985 they surfaced in Berlin as L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party. (read more on wikipedia ....) Links To Peel On the Oxford Road Show in 1983, Peel mentioned that he discovered 3 Mustaphas 3 through City LimitsAlternative weekly arts and listings magazine for London which ran from 1981 to 1983. Founded in 1981 by former staff members of the weekly London listings magazine Time Out, after its owner Tony Elliott abandoned running Time Out on co-operative principles.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/City_Limits_(magazine) and CollusionFounded by Steven Harvey, David Toop, Steve Beresford and Sue Steward in 1981, Collusion featured coverage of what came to be called World Music. It was only published for 5 issues, with the last being distributed in September 1983https://stillunusual.tumblr.com/post/28619068053/collusion-magazine. . magazines, both published in London. Peel would later on see the band perform and seemed to be won over by their humorous approach to the often solemnly-regarded genre known as world music. He invited them to record a total of seven sessions for his programmes, and their records appeared in his playlists during the 1980s, until they split up in 1991. Four albums by the 3 Mustaphas 3 were found in his Record Collection. Sessions A compilation of tracks from the first four sessions are available on From The Balkans To Your Heart - The Radio Years (LP, Exil, 1986) 1. Recorded: 1983-01-12. Broadcast: 20 January 1983. Repeated: 09 February 1983 *Intro/Dobrodolska Horo/O Haralambis / Si Vous Passez Par La / Tria Pedia Voliotika/Freylich Un Liebedike / O Memetis / Czay Calypso 2. Recorded: 1983-07-02. Broadcast: 06 July 1983. Repeated: 21 December 1983 *Thalasso Pola Ta'Nero/Pefidia / A Chilling Tale - Part 2 / Valjare Grave Kosovare / Haspiko Grigoro 3. Recorded: 1984-01-21. Broadcast: 30 January 1984. Repeated: 22 May 1984, 01 January 1985 *Bam!/Teteli / Introduction/Schnabbelleh Freilach Part 2 / To Tilefono Tis Xenitias / Belz / John Peel Show Jingle / Theme Tune (Peel Show Outro) 4. Recorded: 1985-04-07. Broadcast: 24 April 1985. Repeated: 08 May 1985 *Svadba / Singe Tema / Grigoro Noz - A Chilling Tale Part 5 / Ya Habaybi Ya Ghaybine 5. Recorded: 1985-11-19. Broadcast: 02 December 1985. Repeated: 30 December 1985 *Niska Banja / Besarabia / Hora Lui Marin / Ainy La La/Ah Ya Assmat El Lawn / Vranjanski Ekspres / O Memetis / Cabra Cabra 6. Recorded: 1987-09-08. Broadcast: 21 September 1987. Repeated: 07 October 1987 *A Ova/Valle Epogradecit / Musafir / Xamenhevtexia / Fien / Gankino Horo / Selver 7. Recorded: 1990-07-10. Broadcast: 28 August 1990. Repeated: 03 November 1990 *Sitna Lisa / Buke E Kripe/Kalazhojne / Taxi Driver/Benga Taxi / Kopanitsa Other Shows Played ;1985 *06 March 1985: 100% Digital 100% / A Chilling Tale Part 4 *01 April 1985: 'Thalasso P'Ola Ta Nera (12"-Bam! Mustaphas Play Stereo)' (Globe Style) *03 April 1985 (Muriel Gray): 'Intro/Lebedik Un Freilach (12"-Bam! Mustaphas Play Stereo)' (Globe Style) ;1986 *18 February 1986: Si Vous Passez Par Là (12") Globe Style *26 February 1986: Disco Partisani (Staréhé Mustaṗha I) (v/a album - Beat Apartheid) Pirhanha *Peel February 1986: Disco Partisani (Staréhé Mustaṗha I) (v/a album - Beat Apartheid) Pirhanha *24 June 1986: Schnabbelle Freylekh No. 2 (LP - From The Balkans To Your Heart) Exil *12 July 1986 (BFBS): Xamenh Evtexia / Fiz'n (Album: Shopping) Globe Style *23 July 1986: Taxim 'Cello (LP - From The Balkans To Your Heart - The Radio Years) Exil *07 August 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 039 (BFBS)) 'A Chilling Tale Part 5 (LP-From The Balkans To Your Heart)' (Exil) *11 August 1986: Taxim 'Cello / Teteli (LP - From The Balkans To Your Heart - The Radio Years) Exil *03 September 1986 Present L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party: Vranjanski Ekpres (album - Local Music) Globe Style FEZ 002 *07 October 1986: Present L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party: Vranjanski Ekpres (album - Local Music) Globe Style ;1987 *15 May 1987 (Radio Bremen): Speed The Traktor (v/a album - Square Roots) Folk Roots *18 August 1987: Shouffi Rhirou (12" - Shouffi Rhirou / ¿Voulez-Vous Danser? / Darling Don't Say 'No') Globe Style *19 August 1987: Xamenh Evtexia / Fiz'n (LP - Shopping) Globe Style *29 September 1987: Xamenh Evtexia / Fiz'n (Album: Shopping) Globe Style *04 October 1987 (BFBS): Unknown (Album: Shopping) Globe Style *23 October 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 072 (BFBS)): 'Xamenh Evtexia / Fiz'n (LP-Shopping)' (Globe Style) *07 November 1987 (Radio Bremen): Valle E Pogradecit (album - Shopping) Globe Style ;1988 *Peel 078 (BFBS): 'Sarura Wako (LP-Ambuya?)' (Piranha) (with Stella Chiweshe & Earthquake) *08 November 1988: Fiz'n (Special Radio Edit) (12" + 7" - Trouble Fezz Meets 3 Mustaphas 3) Globe Style NST 126 / FIZ 1 *12 November 1988 (BFBS): Fiz'n (Special Radio Edit) (12" + 7" - Trouble Fezz Meets 3 Mustaphas 3) Globe Style NST 126 / FIZ 1 ;1989 *03 April 1989: Awara Hoon (album - Heart Of Uncle) Ace *14 April 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 102 (BFBS)): 'Sitna Lisa (LP-Heart Of Uncle)' (Ace / Mercury) ;1998 *April 1998 (FSK): Singe Tema (CD - Bam! Big Mustaphas Play Stereolocalmusic) Globe Style *30 April 1998: Singe Tema (CD -Bam! Big Mustaphas Play Stereolocalmusic) Globestyle *27 May 1998: To Tilephono Tis Xenitias (album - Forward In All Directions) Worldwide See Also *Record Collection: 1-9 References External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists